The Journey After
by UnknownMoogle
Summary: What happens after the defeat of Mithos. Sheena and Lloyd go on their journey to find all the exspheres, but what happens to them along the way will change them forever...SheenaLloyd, PG13-Violence, Language, Sexual Situations...
1. Chapter 1

Note and Disclaimer: Since this is my first fic, I'm not sure how well the uploading process will work. If there are any errors bear with me, I'll do my best to fix it. Anyways, I don't own Tales of Symponia, Namco, or any of these characters. Oh yeah, and if you haven't beaten the game, DO NOT READ THIS, for it contains spoilers.

This will be rated PG-13 for Language, Violence, and Sexual Situations

**The Journey After** - **Chapter 1**

"Lloyd...C-Could I come along with you? I...I want to be with you..."

"S-Sure, Sheena! I want to be with you, too..."

Tethe'alla's moon glowed a light shade of blue high above them. The village of the elves was silent around the two friends. Sheena smiled happily as she fiddled with her pink ribbon wrapped around her waist, while Lloyd straightened his collar of his red, button-down shirt.

They were silent for quite a while. Being together with Lloyd, alone, was what Sheena desired since she first asked him to help her at Asgard Ranch. Before Sheena would release each summon spirit, Lloyd would comfort her. She doubted he actually knew what he was talking about. But, his words still soothed her. They meant something to her...Not like Zelos's comments about her body.

Lloyd was different. He didn't ever say anything about her body, ever. That's the only reason she had friends before...No one ever liked her since that accident with Volt. Lloyd did. He complimented her with his gentle, earnest words. He didn't scold her because she messed up and killed so many people. Lloyd understood her more than everyone. He would be kind to her and would let her cry on his shoulder.

Sheena loved Lloyd. He probably didn't know she did. He was a great guy, but very...slow. Sheena felt that if she was going to be with him for a whole new journey, she would have to keep herself a secret. She'd have to wait until deep into their private adventure for Exspheres to confess herself.

"Sheena...why did you not want me to save you in the Tower?" Lloyd asked, turning towards her.

Sheena looked up and stared into his dark, brown, forgiving eyes. She loved those eyes, the ones that comforted her all the time, the ones that were confused for more of that time. "Because...you needed to get to Colette..."

"Sheena, you, and all the others for that matter, are all important to me. Just as important as Colette is. None of you are any lesser than her. I could have gotten to her even if I had rescued you."

Sheena shook her head, her light black, almost purple bangs waving across her face. "Because, you're important to _me_. I wouldn't have made a difference in that fight against Pronyma and Yggdrasill. Lloyd, you are the only one that can defeat Yggdrasill. Look what happened! If you had taken 10 minutes to save me, Yggdrasill could've done something with Colette. He could have forced Martel to do something!"

"Sheena," Lloyd said, smiling, "I...I think your hair would look really good if you let it down."

Sheena buried her face in her right hand chuckling. "Lloyd..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Never mind..."

Lloyd stood up, which sent a jolt of disappointment through Sheena. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to head to bed, Sheena...Tomorrow...."

Sheena stood up as well. "I know, it's okay, you need your rest...Good night, Lloyd."

Lloyd nodded. "I'll need my full strength to take on da-Kratos...Sleep tight."

They both walked back toward the Heimdall Inn, staying silent. The night was cold, and Sheena's lower neck and upper chest started to get chilly. She pulled one side of her robe over the bare skin. They stopped at the front.

"Well...Lloyd...Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sheena."

Lloyd headed in first, and Sheena stood watching. Her light brown, purple tinted eyes continued to look at the door as he closed it behind him.

So many things had happened after that night. Lloyd defeated his father, Kratos, where Origin was located. Then, she saved him from being possessed by Mithos. She knew that he would find her where Mithos took her...and he did. Lloyd rescued her at Derris-Kharlan. Later that night, they approached the Half-Elf Mithos's castle, and Lloyd struck him down violently, with pity, yet with hatred.

Now, standing on the bridge over the river at Dirk's house, she watched the violence dissipate from him and mold into gentleness as he placed flowers on his mother's grave.

When he had finished saying something to the grave of his departed mother, he walked over to Sheena. "Ready to leave?"

She nodded, her eyes tearing up. "I'll always be ready," she said.

Lloyd shook his head. "Sheena, you're weird."

Sheena wiped her eyes. "Sh-shut up!"

Lloyd chuckled. "I was just kidding!"

"So, we're going on another adventure. We're going to destroy all the Exspheres. Where should we start?"

Lloyd took her hand. Sheena blushed, but she realized he was just being his usual, unknowing self again. "Come on! We'll start at the Iselia Human Ranch first! I'm not as smart as the Professor, but if I hit the control panels enough, I should be able to destroy it just like she did!"

"Lloyd..."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

Sheena blushed more. "No, it was nothing! Come on, let's go!"

Lloyd tugged her arm gently, urging her to continue forward. "Come oooon!"

Sheena gave in a grinned. "Okay, Lloyd! Just give me a sec!"

They ran across the two logs, straight into the forest. Sheena only remembered the outskirts of this place. This is where they fought the third Sword Dancer.

"Hey Lloyd, this is where we took out that skeleton thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right. Man, that was a tough fight," he said. Remembering that fight, he said, "Sheena, you need to know that what we are doing won't be a walk in the park. We're going to constantly be in danger..."

"Lloyd, don't be stupid! We were constantly in danger when we were chasing after that idiot Yggdrasill! And besides, as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine."

A gust of wind swept through the forest, blowing Sheena's bangs across her face. "That's good, you realize that. Then, don't die," he said as he brought her bangs back behind her ear.

"Lloyd! You're starting to sound like your father...!"

"Haha...It's not like I can help it," he said half-heartedly.

"I know, it's okay. But I won't die. I promise that. If I do, I'll never forgive myself. And if you're not protecting me non-stop, I won't forgive YOU if something happens to me." Sheena giggled.

"O-Okay! You'll always be fine! As long as you're with me, than you won't be touched!"

"Good. Then from here on out, you're my guardian. My life is in your hands."

Lloyd gulped nervously. "W-Wait, are you sure about that? It's kind of hard managing my own life...Let alone yours!"

Sheena smiled happily. "Well, looks like you'll have to figure it out then! Now, let's go to the ranch. You were so excited earlier!"

Lloyd ran up ahead and laughed. "Last one there has to study for an hour with Professor Sage!"

Sheena ran up after him giggling. Her blue and purple robes fluttered around her as the wind swept through the forest. Their journey had finally begun, and Sheena believed it was more important than the end or the start.

So, tell me if you like it! I personally love the Sheena Lloyd pairing. Sheena has such a better personality than Colette. The fact that she is hot doesn't factor in...Much...Okay, it does, but her personality still rules! Heh...Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journey After - Chapter 2**

As Sheena and Lloyd trudged southward, the wind began blowing more viciously than before. Pretty soon, dark, ominous clouds covered the once blue sky. It looked as if the skies were going to open up at any minute and pour their multitude of water upon their heads.

Sheena took her eyes off Lloyd for a minute to scan the sky. She frowned as the darkness above moved rapidly. Her first day with Lloyd alone was going to be a disaster, she thought as a tiny drop of rain fluttered into one of her eyes.

"Why did it have to rain on this day of all days?" Sheena sighed.

"Lighten up! It's rain, it won't kill you," Lloyd said happily.

Suddenly, a bright flash shot through the forest. What followed was a enormous bang, that sounded somewhat like the explosion of the ranches they destroyed in the past. Lloyd's grin faded as the ground shook from the thunder.

"Damn."

"Come on Lloyd, we need to get to that ranch! It's got to be the safest place right now..." Sheena said.

Lloyd nodded, and they started to dash. Then, the clouds split apart. Rain began to pour endlessly down upon them, soaking every article of clothing they wore. Sheena's large chest slogged around in her wet robe and bra. When Lloyd turned around to make sure she was behind him, this caught his attention.

He stared for a second too long. Lloyd kept running. Straight into a tree. He fell backwards, right into the mud. Sheena stopped and began to giggle. "Alright there big guy?"

Lloyd stood up. He wiped the mud off of him as best he could. As the rain spilled furiously on him, he blushed. "Yeah...Uh, I'm good...Sorry, I couldn't, uh, see..."

"Whatever Lloyd," Sheena replied.

"Y-Yeah...we need to get to that r-ranch now, right?" Lloyd said, turning away from what kept tempting him. He was starting to understand Zelos's reasoning.

"Yup."

This time, Sheena ran beside Lloyd. At last, they came to the old sign. It no longer had any words on it. It was torched and black.

"This is it, Sheena. You haven't been here before, have you?"

Sheena shook her head. "Come on, I'm cold!"

They turned right, and headed in the front door. To the right side, a large staircase led down into the ranch. They stopped at the bottom. The above lights had all been turned out, cobwebs littering their leftovers. However, the wall still had energy flowing through it. It lit up the ranch dimly.

"Hey Lloyd, do you mind not turning around? I need to ring out my top..."

Lloyd gulped and blushed. "S-Sure..."

He heard water dripping onto the floor. Lloyd wanted to turn around...but he knew he couldn't. He waited for Sheena to say 'okay', and then he whirled around.

"Let's go."

"Okay, you first," Sheena said nervously.

They walked slowly, deeper into the ranch. Lloyd looked overhead a few times and remembered the red beams that he once had to avoid. He shook his head as painful memories came back to him.

There was no sign of life throughout the entire time they walked. Sheena became jumpy, and every time she or Lloyd stepped on something, she would get startled. As they progressed further, the lights on the wall began to fade.

"Damn, it's too dark in here," Lloyd mumbled.

"I'd summon Luna, but I don't know if there will be enough space," Sheena replied.

"Let's wait until we know we're in a slightly bigger room," he said back.

Each step led them into a darker part of the ranch. "Ugh, Lloyd, I can't stand this anymore! I'm summoning her!"

Lloyd nodded, and Sheena said her summon incantation. The beautiful goddess Luna appeared before them. "Luna! Bestow light upon us!"

"As you wish," Luna said. Suddenly the hall lit up, and Luna disappeared. But they soon found that it wasn't a hallway they were in at all. It was a giant room. A large orb was floating in the middle, high up above a deep pit. Rails were on the path on their right side.

"What...is that thing?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

"I...don't...know..." Sheena said. She was in awe, staring at the orb. It was clear, and on the inside, it looked like there were clouds.

"Sheena, stay here. I'll be right back," Lloyd said. His angel wings sprouted from his back, and he flew up to the orb.

Sheena shook off her look of awe and called up to Lloyd, "Hey, be careful!"

Lloyd ignored her voice. The orb...it was calling to him. He flew in closer.

"Lloyd! Did you hear me?"

The room suddenly changed to the outside around Lloyd. Instead of an orb, there was a mid-sized tree. It looked somewhat like a willow. A soft voice called to him.

"Lloyd..."

Lloyd stood there, wanting to speak. But he couldn't.

"Lloyd..."

He closed his eyes. The tree's mana was immence.

"Lloyd..."

Or was it?

"LLOYD!"

Suddenly, the tree withered. The sky turned black, as did the ground. Everything started to fade, and Lloyd was still floating back in the big room. It wasn't ablaze with the yellow light he was used to...no, this was different. This was like the light they used in the Temple of " Shadow, the summon spirit, rasped. He disappeared, leaving the eerie glow between the two friends.

Lloyd floated down to where Sheena was and dropped on one knee. "Lloyd! You almost touched that thing! I told you not to do anything dangerous!"

Lloyd shook his head. It was spinning fast. "I'm sorry Sheena...that thing...it drew me in...I heard you...but I couldn't say anything back...I..."

"I understand. That's how it was like when Mithos possessed me. I could hear you yelling for me, but I couldn't acknowledge you. It's okay, I know how you felt," Sheena said. This seemed to soothe Lloyd a little, but not much.

"Sheena, maybe you should be the one protecting me," Lloyd said. Sheena laughed, not realizing that Lloyd was serious.

"Come on, let's go. I don't trust that thing..." Lloyd said. Sheena extended her gloved hand to Lloyd. He took it and pulled himself up. "Don't do anything that stupid again, you hear?"

They saw the door in the wall to the left. They headed for it, leaving behind the orb. As they walked through the door, they heard a soft chuckle from behind them. Sheena jumped, and grabbed Lloyd's arm with both hands. Lloyd unsheathed his other sword.

"It...must have just been...that storm, right?" Sheena said, squeezing tightly.

"Y-Yeah," Lloyd replied.

Sheena let go, and they walked onward. It was still dark, but the blue light helped a lot. "This place is like a damn maze!" Lloyd said angrily.

"Lloyd, don't lose your patience. We have time...it's not like we're limited, like we were against Yggdrasill."

They kept walking. It seemed like they had been in the ranch for days. Lloyd's stomach kept rumbling. "Damn..." he said.

Then, they came into an open room. Lights were everywhere, and it almost blinded Sheena and Lloyd as they walked in. A large chair (like Magnius's) was placed in the middle, with a breathing body in it.

"So, you saw my little creation?"

Sheena gasped. Lloyd clenched his teeth and drew both of his swords. "What was that thing? It almost killed me!"

"That," said the voice, "will end the world."

The chair floated to the ground, with the person in it. It turned around, and Lloyd saw the red hair. It shared the color of Zelos's. There was only one person he knew that remotely resembled the Chosen.

"S-Seles...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journey After - Chapter 3**

Lloyd stood dumbfounded at Zelos's sister.

"S-Seles...? Why are you in Sylvarant?"

Seles rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter, does it?"

Sheena remembered Seles's arrogant attitude. Her voice annoyed Sheena. It made her think of someone's nails scraping something rough. "A lot of stuff matters right now, and this happens to matter most!" Sheena said angrily.

"Fine, fine...I'll tell you. Yuan brought me over here. He said that if I came to Sylvarant, I wouldn't be anywhere near as frail," Seles said, toying with her short hair. "Of course, I believed him and hopped on that little plane. We got here, and he dropped me off at Iselia."

Lloyd was still staring stupidly. "That's it? But what about that ball thing?"

Seles took off her large hat and threw it to the side. "Oh, that thing. Yes, Lord Yggdrasill left it here a long time ago. It's not really my creation. I lied...It was supposedly going to end the world of Sylvarant. But anyway, since it was left here, and I found it, I guess it is mine. So I lied to you about lieing."

"Huh?" Lloyd tilted his head, puzzled.

"So wait, let me sum this up. Yuan brought you to Sylvarant, for some unknown reason you're at this ranch, and you've found this giant orb that almost killed Lloyd, and it's supposed to end the world?"

"Yeah, that's it. By the way, have you seen my-"

"Why are you in this ranch?"

"Lloyd! Don't interrupt a lady; it's very rude! Ah, well, I might as well tell you...I stumbled in here the other night. I wandered around looking for some food, and found this place had lots. So I just stayed here."

"Well, that's stupid," Sheena sighed.

"Quiet! My brother was right about you," Seles sneered. "He said the only great part about you was your chest. Hehehe!"

Sheena blushed and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Shut up!" Lloyd yelled angrily. "Zelos doesn't know anything! Sheena's a really great person inside!"

"Sure, whatever. Anyway,-"

"You've talked enough, Seles," Lloyd said. He clenched his teeth. "Tell me what the hell that thing was!"

"I already have! This was supposed to end the world!"

"Well, no shit! But why did it make me see...that...tree?"

Seles's arrogant face flashed with a hint of confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? I told you; somehow, that thing is going to end the world. And I'm going to find out how!"

Sheena looked up. "Why? Why do you want to destroy Sylvarant?"

"That's what Lord Yggdrasill wished."

"Since when did you obey Yggdrasill? And those were not his wishes!"

"Since, uh, forever!"

Lloyd drew his hand across his face. "You were tipping that bastard off?"

"He said he would make me the Chosen. I could become Martel's vessel and help him create his perfect world. That's when he abandoned this thing that's supposed to annihilate Sylvarant. But you, you and my stupid brother, came and killed Lord Yggdrasill! That ended all of my hopes. Yuan heard of Yggdrasill's promise and felt bad for me."

"That's how he knew we were releasing Origin! That's how Mithos was there! Zelos must have visited you the night before!"

Seles cackled. "Well, Lloyd, you sure are smart if you want to be."

"Enough of this! Once you tell me where the Exspheres are, I'll destroy this ranch, along with you and that monstrosity!"

"Exspheres? What Exspheres? There aren't any here; I ran a scan across the entire place, not a single one was detected."

"Then that makes our job easier!" Sheena shouted, drawing her spell cards. Lloyd unsheathed his Material Blade.

"See if you can best me," Seles replied. She pushed a button then stepped out of her chair. "You have 5 minutes before your little orb friend blows through the door."

All of the doors locked. Sheena and Lloyd readied themselves, and Seles dashed.

Outside, the rain pounded mercilessly on the Iselia Human Ranch. A lone traveler approached the muddy tracks where Lloyd had fallen. A small snicker escaped his mouth.

He came close to the double doors, and was knocked back by a brilliant flash of light. "Seles...You ignorant fool."

He jumped to his feet, his garnet red hair slapping his face. It stung. He took no notice, however, and ran into the double doors.

"Judgement!" Kratos yelled. The halls lit up, and he ran. The beams of light behind him sent bits and pieces of the ranch flying everywhere.

Kratos casted Judgement several times throughout the maze of the ranch. It was tearing up the path.

He trudged onward, not tiring.

Seles slashed wildly at Lloyd. He dodged and parried. Sheena used her spell cards like mad, but they didn't seem to do anything.

The sword finally found its target on Lloyd's shoulder. It inserted, and he felt a sharp pain run through his right arm. He dropped the fiery blade that Kratos had given him.

"You're no good."

The split second that Seles said that had Sheena making her move. She jumped and tacked Seles to the ground. She pinned a card to her neck as they hit the ground.

Kratos reached the room where the giant orb had once been. He saw the path of destruction it left as it headed toward the control room.

"That makes it easier," he sneered.

Following the path, he found he didn't need to cast Judgement any longer, for the halls were alight with an eerie blue color.

"Shadow, I presume."

Twisted metal jutted out from all sides. Kratos scraped himself constantly, but he kept going. He didn't tire.

Finally, he saw the giant orb slowly rolling through the hall in front of him. "That...thing...I remember now..."

Kratos looked at the ball. He had to get around it. Suddenly, he spotted a thin space between the ceiling and the orb.

His angelic wings sprouted from his back.

Kratos jumped. He flew toward the ceiling, then, turning on his back, jetted forward. He soared right above the giant thing, singing his wings. After he landed, he kept running, and he finally saw his target.

The large, thick door separated him from Lloyd. "I knew this was stupid when Forcystus built it..."

"...Judgement!"

The ball of light formed in his hand, and separated into smaller balls that went to the tips of his fingertips. The beams of light shot from each fingertip, slicing into the metal gate. They twisted and turned, and finally he saw an artificial yellow light illuminate the hallway.

The lower half of the gate melted. Kratos flew in.

"Lloyd."

Lloyd turned, clutching his shoulder. "Dad!"

"Sheena, finish her! You must!"

"Yes Sheena, finish me. Or do you not have the courage?"

Sheena's card pressed against Seles's neck. "I...I can't..."

"Lloyd, we need to get out of here."

Kratos flew forward quickly, grabbing Sheena with one hand around her waist. She screeched. Lloyd flew up after them.

Kratos, with his free hand, casted Judgement again. The roof of the ranch split apart, and as they flew away, the colossal orb emerged slowly into the room they were previously in.

"Lloyd."

"Kratos! How did you know-"

"That wound...We need to go see Raine. She's in Iselia, no doubt?"

"Yeah, but, I mean-"

"Let's go."

Lloyd sighed, allowing his wings to carry him. He clutched his shoulder in one hand, mumbling about Kratos.


End file.
